


the keys to me

by michiko (afire)



Series: and i will try to fix you [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, i didn't expect it to be the next day, when i said you'd expect to see more of them in the future, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/michiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is everywhere and, in particular, love is with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the keys to me

He likes the way she sounds in the morning. Not that he sees her a lot in the morning, but she likes to facetime him before she comes over to catch a ride to show him her outfit. He's told her multiple times that he likes anything she ever puts on and she could just show it to him when she ran across the lawn and burst into his room but she still liked doing this whole video call thing. Not that it bothered him that much, she sounds adorable, sleep still lingering in the corners of her eyes as she twirls around with a grin, showing that new skirt she bought the previous day.

* * *

 

She likes the way he's always there. He was there when she was so tired she could barely stand and carried her bridal style all the way to the car so he could drive her home. He was there that one afternoon when it was pouring after a council meeting and she couldn't walk to the bus stop to get home, holding an umbrella out and smiling kindly at her from underneath it. He was there when she broke a heel about a mile away from anything and sat down to glue it back on and held it together for an hour while waiting for the glue to dry. He's just so unbearably nice and warm and kind and she feels like she can love him forever.

* * *

 

He likes the way she always colour coordinates her outfits. He doesn't think she realizes it but he's always had an eye for detail and he doesn't think he's ever seen her in an outfit that didn't match. He wonders if anyone else has noticed it before and brings it up to her one day and the way she looks at him tells her that no one else has mentioned it to her before and she's glad that he noticed because she herself hasn't even been paying attention to what she put on in the morning. It's a welcome change, she says, because whenever she's with him she feels beautiful. He blushes and splutters and she laughs, reaching up to silence him with a kiss.

* * *

 

She likes how he looks at her and sees past the surface of just a pretty, popular girl. The way he looks at her makes her feel real and genuine and wanted. His dark amber eyes are always kind and happy and they crinkle in the corners when he smiles at her. That's what she's noticed, that if he's smiling for real his eyes crinkle, and they have only ever crinkled when he smiles at her. The way he looks at her makes her feel loved and appreciated and she tries to communicate this by hugging him tight whenever he's there for her and trying her best to be there for him too.

* * *

 

He likes the way she laughs. It's easily the best sound he's ever heard, and he tries his best to make sure she's happy because a smile on her face is always better than tears. He's proud to say though, she hasn’t cried since that day at the pool, since they started dating the next morning. He's proud to say that his best is, at the moment, good enough to make her laugh and smile and sometimes he can't believe that she chooses to curl at against him at night if no one else was at home. He's not complaining though, dating her still feels like a dream.

* * *

 

She likes the way he moves. Sometimes she catches glimpses of him in the hallway while he's walking to his next class and she can't help but stare. He walks with muted confidence, not loud and glaring like all the jocks walk, but still with a straight back and a long stride. It's like he's saying he doesn't want attention but if you give it to him he knows how to handle it. She likes how he always stops to let others past and smiles at them when they thank him, she likes how he uses his shoulder to push the door of his classroom open and holds it for anyone who's behind him. She likes how all that politeness and clean-shaven confidence belongs to her.

* * *

 

He likes the way she carries herself. It isn't a whole lot different from before, but it's changed, just a little. If you didn't pay attention you wouldn't notice it, but he paid attention, lots of it. She walks with an airy grace, like an angel would if one descended to earth. She isn't holding herself above the others, he can tell she's doing it unconsciously, and it's beautiful the way she goes from class to class. He tries to walk her between them as much as he can and she always tells him he doesn't need to but he does it anyway. He likes that the girl that he loves moves with such careless grace.

* * *

 

She likes the fact that he's always so warm. Not only in the literal sense. Hugging him is like hugging a friendly fireplace, with all the heat but none of the burn, but talking to him feels exactly the same way. He doesn’t notice the way he says things, like that one day they were sitting in the living room and he made a comment about how her eyes were exceptionally pretty that day. The way he said it, so matter-of-factly, leads her to think of why she didn't start dating him 6 years ago. She likes how he always tells her how he feels, no matter how 'cheesy' or 'cliché' it may seem. She likes the way he always manages to make her feel like she's wrapped up in several blankets with a nice cup of hot cocoa.

* * *

 

He likes the way she always seems to know exactly what's going on. That time he didn't win top prize at the math project their teacher had set them, even though he worked so hard on it. She had come over and just sat quietly with him while he went through everything over and over again until he was sure if this was submitted he would have won easily. They hadn't even been dating at the time and she was so in tune with his emotions, he didn't know why he didn't realize he loved her sooner. He sure knows he loves her now.

* * *

 

She likes the way he cares. How he cares so much, too much. His first thoughts are never for himself, and she can always see how much he cares about her. The day she was at the airport waiting for her parents to come home because their flight had been delayed. He had driven all the way there and sat with her and made her laugh for the entire afternoon before the plane finally landed. He could have been at home doing other things but he chose to spend his Sunday afternoon with her. And she appreciates it so much, because she knows he cares and it feels good to be cared about.

* * *

 

He loves the way her eyes twinkle when she's talking about something she's passionate about. He loves her hand gestures, the rising and dipping of her voice. He loves the soft alto of her singing when the radio is turned on in the background and they're doing homework together. He loves the way her hair tumbles down her back in ringlets and curls. He loves how her hand fits perfectly into his. Most of all he loves her, and that's enough for eternity.

* * *

 

She loves the way he stuffs his hands in his hoodie pockets when it's cold. She loves his flannel pyjamas and how warm he is, even during winter. She loves how he always remembers to leave the bathroom lights on when she sleeps over because she can't really see well in the dark. She loves how he subconsciously looks out for her, whenever and wherever. She loves the way he smiles at her and she loves how he says 'pretty moment' whenever she's doing something and he notices her even when she doesn't notice herself. Most of all she loves him, and well that's all that matters to her.

**Author's Note:**

> title from jump then fall by taylor swift, you can find me on tumblr at fightiingdragons


End file.
